As electronic products, such as mobile phones, laptops, etc, trend to be miniaturized, portable, ultra-thinned, multimedia and low cost satisfying a public requirement, a conventional technique of single semiconductor chip package may not satisfy innovative market requirements, and a package possessing characteristics such as lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness, high precision and low cost becomes popular in market researches. Among various current techniques of package, Package On Package (POP) and Package In Package (PIP) are typical.
For example upon POP, via stacking semiconductor chips on a circuit board, volume and thickness of an entire package structure may be reduced.
However, the current POP technique has a low efficiency.